Samezuka Nights
by Cat Paws
Summary: Just an average night hanging out in Rin and Sousuke's room.


A/N: I'm not sure what this is.

Samezuka Nights

There had been nothing special about that day. Nothing overly exciting or unusual. Nothing at all. So why did he feel exhausted? His eyes were determined to close on him as he stared at the magazine article. Believe it or not, he was doing research for a paper. Really, he was. The subject matter was actually interesting, too. So why was he so tired?

A sigh of defeat whooshed out as he dropped the magazine on his face. His eyes drifted closed, the soothing melodies from his earbuds providing a comforting background noise. Maybe he should have played his workout play list. The calming tunes were not helping.

As he hovered on the edge of unconsciousness, a persistent jabbing in the middle of his back brought him back to wakefulness.

"Oi, Sousuke. You alive up there?" His roommate continued to jab at the underside of his bed. One of the many reasons he hated the top bunk. Scowling, Sousuke rolled to the edge of the bed taking the magazine with him.

"What!" he rumbled, the hint of a whine in his voice.

"Ya done with that?" his roommate Rin asked, gesturing to the magazine.

"Yeah. Not much help, though." He let the magazine fall almost directly on his roommate's face. Chucking at the squawk that fallowed, he rolled onto his back. A large shove accompanied by a "Watch it." soon rocked him from below.

"Hey," he exclaimed, laughing. He hoisted himself up then down the ladder. Making a show of yawning and stretching, Sousuke announced, "Man, I'm exhausted. Think I'll call it a night and turn in early."

"You didn't do anything today," remarked Rin as he sifted through some papers on his bed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sousuke mumbled as he gathered his toothbrush and past. "I'll be back," he stated, heading to the communal showers.

"Don't get lost," Rin chirped, flashing him a bright grin when he glanced back.

"I'll try not to," he answered, closing the door.

Rin stared at the door, then at the papers on his bed. Any amount of concentration he had for homework had walked out the door with Sousuke. It was Saturday night. He still had Sunday to finish. He really didn't have that much left, after all. Then again, if he finished that night he would have Sunday free. But he really had lost all focus at this point.

The prospect of not thinking won out. He gathered the offending papers to be relocated to his desk in favor of a movie. It was still kind of early to actually be going to sleep. He figured he could get Sousuke to agree. He couldn't be that tired.

Having picked out a movie, Rin grabbed his own toothbrush and past before making a journey to the showers. Sousuke chose that moment to return, nearly slamming into Rin at the door.

"Hey!"

"Oi!" Rin slipped passed and called back, "Gonna watch a movie. Back in a sec," as he headed down the hall.

"Kay," Sousuke grunted, waving an arm before closing the door.

Rin soon returned to find Sousuke lounging on his bed reading the movie cover. "Not gonna watch from your bed?"

"Non. Can see better from here."

"Whatever. Move over." He shoved at Sousuke's leg with his foot. Sousuke just smirked and stretched out more, taking up the bed. "Ass." Rin snatched the movie from his hand, turning to set up the player and TV. He then shoved his way onto the bed, making a production of getting settled. Sousuke just shifted around. Eventually they settled into a comfortable heap. Button pressed, the movie began.

Around half way through, a knocking started on their door. Rin glared at the door as he pushed pause. Untangling himself to answer, Sousuke flopped down across the now open space. Yanking open the door, he was greeted by a head of bright orange hair.

"What is it, Momo?" Rin asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Rin-senpai. Hi. Um, can I stay in your room tonight?" The first year shifted around clutching a blanket and pillow to his chest.

"What's wrong with your room?"

"Nothing. Just… Nitori-senpai went home this weekend… and some of the guys were telling stories and… um… ah…" His gaze dropped as he nervously waited for an answer.

Rin let out a breath and stepped aside. "Get in here," his brotherly instincts kicking in. Momo instantly lit up as he bounded into the room. He crash-landed on the bottom bunk, squashing Sousuke in the process. A strangled grunt squeaked out as Momo untangled himself from the disgruntled ocupent.

"Yamazaki-senpei! I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Gah, whatever. Settle down already. Man!" Rin just chuckled as they organized themselves on the bed.

"Hey, come on, move over," he said as Momo and Sousuke shifted to make room.

"What ya watchin'?" Momo asked, taking notice of the paused screen.

"The Red Violin. Rin's choice," Sousuke answered, reaching for the play button. "It's all in subtitles so you have to pay attention to understand what's going on."

"If you wanted a brainless action flick, you should have said so," Rin huffed from the side.

"We're half way through. Might as well finish it."

"I'll pick the movie next time! And it will be awesome!" piped up Momo. Two sets of eyes settled on the cheery first year.

"Next time?"

"Yeah. And Nitori-senpai will be there, too."

"Think we just got roped into a movie night."

"Think so."

They turned their attention to the TV, falling into a comfortable silence.

Rin reclaimed his bed once the movie was over, kicking Momo to the floor. After some protesting, he ended up constructing himself a fluffy nest of extra blankets and his pillow. Sousuke had made his way up to his bed, opting to remove himself from the craziness. Once things had quieted down, the sounds of the night could be heard, lulling them to sleep.

Sousuke shifted around a bit more looking for a comfortable position, ending up lying on his back. He listened to the steady breathing of the other two, waiting for sleep to take hold. Funny how earlier he could barely keep his eyes open. Now he seemed to be wide awake. That thought quickly vanished as he began to drift off.

Somewhere in his sleepy haze, Sousuke felt something poking the middle of his back. Scrunching his face in irritation, he rolled to the edge of the bed to yell at Rin to stop. Looking below, all he saw was Rin and Momo sleeping soundly, off in their dream worlds. Rolling back over, Sousuke stared at the ceiling wondering what it was. Closing his eyes, he decided he imagined it. He settled back into a comfortable spot, drifting once more into a thoughtless state of mind.

The soft poking feeling began again, drawing him back awake. It stopped then gradually started again just as soft. Sousuke remained still as the sensation continued a few more times, stopping and starting again. Trying to keep his breathing even, he mumbled, "Please stop poking the bed. I need to sleep."

Several minutes passed with nothing happening. Letting out a slow, steady breath, Sousuke relaxed to try and fall asleep. A shuffle from below caught his attention and he heard a mumbled, "Sorry. I'll stop now." Shifting to the edge, Sousuke peaked down. He found Rin and Momo exactly as they were before, both passed out snoring soundly.

He rolled back over, half heartedly laughing at himself. He was practically a grown man, not some scared little kid. It was silly to allow his imagination to play tricks on him. It must have been just his thoughts getting muddled before he fell completely asleep. After all, Rin was the one more likely to freak out over ghosts and monsters. Not him. Rin, with his over active imagination and excitable nature. Sousuke was the reasonable one in the group, after all. Those reassuring toughest looped through his mind as he finally drifted into sleep.

"What the-! GET OFF!"

"Wha-" *THUD* "Aahh. Ooohh."

"Ahn, my bed's all sweaty. You okay down there?"

*shuffling and mumbled whimpering* "I missed the blankets…"

*snot*"Good."

"Hey. That's mean."

"Yeah, yeah. The hell you end up in my bed, any way?"

"Ah, well… ya see… I don't know… ?… ah… okay… um… it felt safer…"

"Han?"

"You're really warm!"

"And you're a fuckin' furnace. Geeze."

Sousuke groggily woke to the ruckus happening below. He shifted around, burying his head to try and block out the banter with no luck. It was way too early on a weekend to be making so much noise.

"Go back to your own room. It's morning. No oogie-boogies are gonna get you now."

"But it's nice and comfy here."

"Not now, it's not. Come ON!"

*SCREECH*

Sousuke lurched up roaring, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"Oooo, you woke him, now," Rin laughed, dropping the foot in his hands. The owner of said foot quickly released his grip on the bunk frame.

"Sorry, Yamazaki-senpai! I didn't mean to wake you! Sorry!" Momo squeaked, curling further into his blanket wrap.

Cackling, Rin said, "Man, Sousuke, you look like the living dead."

"Mmlah. How are you so awake?" he asked as he more or less stumbled down the ladder.

"Don't know. But since you're up, wanna go for a run?"

Momo busted out of his blanket burrito and exclaimed, "I wanna go! I wanna go! Can I come Rin-senpai?"

"Only if you get your ass back to your room and are ready before we leave."

"Kay!" He scooped up the blanket knot and darted out the door.

Rin stood by the door for a few minutes, then stated, "That little shit just stole our blankets."

"Yup. He did."

"Fuck. Now I have to go to that disaster area to get them back."

"Yup."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Bastard."

They were just about ready to leave when Momo crashed through the door, blanket nest in hand. He flung it into a corner yelling, "Ready! Let's go!" He hopped out into the hall rocking on the balls of his feet with excitement.

"Right. Let's go!" Rin grabbed his water bottle and Sousuke's arm, yanking him out the door.

"Woohoo!"

A/N: Well, guess I wanted some Samezuka friend-ship amongst all the I-want-in-your-pants-ship. And Halloween? I have no reason for this. Also, Momo just showed up.


End file.
